Ohayou Sasuke-kun
by voza valliere
Summary: fic singkat tentang Hinata yang ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi tapi pemuda itu masih tidur. Berhasilkah Hinata membangunkan Sasuke? /oneshot/SasuHina/OOC! douzoo :)


**Yo Minna~**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah oneshot yang saya buat di kamar mandi sambil *sensor* /PLAAKK**

**Langsung aja yaa dibaca ^_^**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata**

**HAPPY READING~!**

..::OHAYOU SASUKE::..

Hinata berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah dan tanpa ragu membuka pintu utama yang tidak terkunci. Meskipun itu bukan rumahnya tapi Hinata sudah diminta sang empunya rumah untuk menganggap itu rumahnya sendiri jadi jangan salahkan Hinata dalam hal ini. Begitu Hinata memasuki ruang tengah, ia mencium bau yang menggugah selera dari dapur. Ia langsung dapat menemukan kesimpulan bahwa Bibi Mikoto sedang membuat sarapan. Ya, Hinata memang datang di pagi hari karena ini adalah hari libur, kalau ia harus bekerja, jangan harap Hinata akan mendatangi kediaman Uchiha pagi-pagi begini.

"Ohayou, bibi.." sapa Hinata pada Mikoto.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Bibi tidak memdengar kau datang. Ada apa?" Tanya Bibi Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu masih tampak cantik dan anggun. Ya, keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan wajah yang rupawan dan kekayaannya.

"A-aku mencari Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ooh.. Sepertinya Suke belum bangun. Dia baru pulang sekitar jam 12. Kau tau kan semalam ada pertandingan basket?"

"Iya."

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, Teru-kun ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu bertanya kenapa sudah lama kau tidak menjenguknya. Kurasa dia merindukanmu." Teru adalah anak laki-laki yang menjadi pasien Mikoto.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu mungkin nanti sore aku akan kesana. Bibi tau kan, tugasku banyak sekali."

"Hahaha.. iya iya. Ya sudah, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Sasuke-kun."

Hinata segera meninggalkan dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Sebelum mengetuk kamar pemuda berambut emo itu, Hinata menempelkan telinganya pada pintu bermaksud mrndeteksi suara-suara dari dalam. Namun sekitar 15 detik, Hinata tak mendengar suara apapun. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan bibi Mikoto benar bahwa Sasuke belum bangun. Jadi ia memutuskan langsung membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Bisik Hinata dan tentu saja tidak mendapat balasan karena sang empunya kamar masih bergumul dengan selimut tebal yang tampak sangat hangat.

Hinata mendekati Sasuke secara perlahan dan akhirnya berhenti di dekat tepian ranjang. Tampak Sasuke yang terlelap dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Hinata. Benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu. Hinata tersenyum. Pemuda yang biasanya bersikap seenaknya ini ternyata bisa juga menampakkan wajah yang cukup manis ketika tidur.

"Sasuke-kuun... Ini sudah pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke sampai pemuda itu tampak terusik.

"Hn." Hinata tak habis pikir, dalam keadaan tak sadar pun Sasuke masih menggunakan dua konsonan favoritnya itu. Ck!

"Bangun Sasuke-kun! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Huuh.. Ya sudah terserah padamu. Aku akan mengajak Gaara-kun saja." Hinata sudah mencoba bersabar menghadapi pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Karena itu, ia memutuskan menyerah saja dan pulang ke rumah menelepon Gaara. Ia yakin sahabat pandanya itu akan dengan senang hati untuk menemaninya. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

Hinata sudah berbalik berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tapi belum sampai ia melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya sehingga Hinata jatuh dengan menindih dada bidang Sasuke yang terekspos secara jelas karena Sasuke memang tengah dalam keadaan topless.

Blushh! Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Belum sempat Hinata mengendalikan dirinya, Sasuke sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata. Hanya kecupan singkat.

"Berani kau mengajak Gaara, kumakan kau sekarang juga." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

Mungkin wajah Hinata sudah tidak bisa lebih merah dari ini. Kepala Hinata seolah berputar dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinata ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Dia pingsan.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi pingsan. Bagaimana kita akan melewati malam pertama pernikahan kita bulan depan Hinata?" Gerutu Sasuke melihat gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya beberapa minggu lagi itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di atas tubuhnya dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

**END**

**Demi apa saya buat kayak beginiaaaan -_-**

**Yaah sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Daripada teronggok tak terjamah di laptop akhirnya saya publish jugaa **

**Kata-kata terakhir **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE~ :***

**Salam,**

**Voza Valliere**


End file.
